beauty from nature
by caramelhae
Summary: Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Duh, Jill, kau tinggal di pedesaan sebagai petani sekaligus peternak, tetapi masih bergantung pada produk kecantikan buatan pabrik?" [untuk #FunFactFanfictionChallenge]
**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume.**

beauty from nature by tara

Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti challenge "Fun Fact Fanfiction" by Yukira Kamishiro.

.

.

* * *

Sampai nasi omelet yang mereka santap tinggal setengah, belum ada sedikit pun percakapan yang mengudara. Aneh, tentu saja, bila melihat sepi menggantung antara Jill dan Claire yang biasanya nyaris tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Salahkanlah tatapan menyelidik Claire; cara sepasang mata biru itu menyipit penuh penilaian membuat Jill kagok.

"Hei, Claire …." Jill akhirnya memecah hening. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Si pirang menggumam sambil menyelesaikan kunyahannya, lalu berkata, "Ya, ada banyak sesuatu."

"Eh?" Jill menelengkan kepala.

Claire beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jill yang sedari tadi berada di hadapannya. Ia memegang dagu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang tamu, mata birunya bekilat-kilat. Jill meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, risi dengan perlakuan sang tuan rumah.

Jill melambaikan tangannya. "Halo—"

"Lihatlah ini," telunjuk Claire tiba-tiba menuding wajah Jill, pada bagian kening di mana ada jerawat besar tumbuh, "dan ini," lalu pada komedo di hidung, "dan ini," pada bekas jerawat di pipi, "dan ini!" terakhir, pada ujung rambut cokelat Jill yang bercabang.

"…" Jill _speechless_ , hatinya tertohok.

Claire bersedekap, wajahnya merengut. "Kau ini tidak mandi selama seminggu atau bagaimana?"

"Aku mandi kok! Tapi, yah …." si peternak dari Forget-Me-Not-Valley menggaruk kepala sambil cengegesan. "Minggu lalu aku kehabisan shampoo dan sabun cuci muka, tapi belum punya uang untuk membelinya. Kautahu, bisa mati aku seandainya hewan-hewanku sakit gara-gara persediaan makanan ternak kubiarkan kosong begitu saja. Selain itu, aku juga perlu bibit tanaman. Kebutuhan peternakan lebih mendesak daripada urusan mempercantik diri—sebagai rekan seperjuangan, kau mengerti kan, Claire?"

Claire berkacak pinggang. "Tetap saja, Jill, sebagai perempuan, kita mesti merawat diri. Memang, tak perlu berdandanan mewah seperti para artis, tetapi setidaknya jangan biarkan tubuh kita kusam dan tak terawat."

Jill mendesah pasrah. "Uh, oke, nanti aku mampir ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan mandi, serta beberapa krim perawatan wajah."

Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Duh, Jill, kau tinggal di pedesaan sebagai petani sekaligus peternak, tetapi masih bergantung pada produk kecantikan buatan pabrik?"

Si rambut ekor kuda mengerutkan alis dan mendongak, melayangkan tatapan sangsi pada sang sahabat yang sedari tadi bersikap menggurui. Oh, oke, Claire memang patut menceramahinya. Jujur saja, diam-diam, Jill mengagumi paras Claire yang cantik terawat; sepasang mata biru besarnya, rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan berkilau meski sering terpanggang matahari, kulitnya yang halus dan bersih kendati kerap berkeringat dan terkena debu kotoran, serta wajahnya yang tetap mulus nan berseri meski pekerjaan fisik jadi makanannya sehari-hari.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jill, Claire mengibaskan rambut dan berkata, "Tenang saja, akan kubagi rahasianya!"

.

.

Selama tiga puluh menit, mereka mengumpulkan bahan-bahan dari peternakan Claire, mulai dari telur, susu, tomat, hingga madu. Dihamparkan di atas meja makan.

"Bahan-bahan ini, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah di tempatmu, kan?" tanya Claire retoris. "Nah, akan kuajarkan cara mengolahnya menjadi produk perawatan tubuh alami yang praktis dan murah meriah."

Jill mengangguk-angguk semangat.

.

.

"Pertama, kita urus dulu benda bernanah itu."

Jill mencibir, "Duh, pilihan katanya."

Claire merebus air hingga mendidih, lalu memasukkan empat lembar daun sirih dan sedikit garam. Setelah beberapa saat, kompor dimatikan dan air rebusan itu didiamkan hingga hangat. Claire mencelupkan kain bersih pada air rebusan sirih tersebut, kemudian mengompres jerawat Jill dengan itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kain kompresan tersebut Claire angkat dari kening Jill. "Setelah jerawat hilang, bukan berarti masalah selesai. Masih ada bekas-bekasnya yang merepotkan. Nah, kupaslah kulit buaya ini," Claire menyodorkan tanaman berwarna hijau itu.

Jill pun mengupas kulitnya, lalu meletakkan daging dan airnya yang berwarna putih ke dalam mangkuk.

Claire memberi instruksi, "Oleskan itu pada bekas jerawatmu dan biarkan sampai kering." Lalu ia menjelaskan, "Daun sirih mengandung zat eugenol yang berfungsi sebagai anti jamur, yang mampu menghambat pertumbuhan atau perkembangan sel penyebab jerawat. Lalu juga ada zat antibakteri yang bermanfaat untuk mencegah pertumbuhan jerawat akibat sel-sel mikroba, dan juga zat antiseptik yang mampu membunuh secara langsung bakteri atau kuman-kuman penyebab jerawat dan flek hitam bekas jerawat."

.

.

"Pisahkan kuning dan putihnya dengan hati-hati."

"Oke, selesai," Jill tersenyum pada dua mangkuk kecil berisi kuning dan putih telur, "kita memakai yang mana?"

"Putihnya." Claire mengambil sendok dan mengocoknya hingga berbusa. Lalu dengan kuas, ia mengoleskan putih telur tersebut pada hidung Jill yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik hitam dan menutupnya dengan tisu. Setelah kering, tisunya dilepas secara perlahan. Claire menunjukkan bagian dalam tisu pada Jill, terdapat bintik-bintik komedo yang sudah terangkat.

"Putih telur mengandung beberapa bahan berguna, seperti protein juga asam amino. Fungsi protein dan asam amino ini adalah dapat menyempitkan atau mengecilkan pori-pori kulit sehingga produksi minyak tidak dilakukan berlebihan. Produksi minyak yang berkurang akan menekan pertumbuhan komedo. Kandungan bahan lainnya yang dimiliki putih telur adalah asam folat. Fungsi asam folat ini bagi kulit adalah menghaluskan kembali kulit yang kasar karena tumbuhnya komedo."

.

.

Claire menekan tombol blender, warna merah berputar-putar dalam mesin itu. "Meski tak punya kulit seputih salju, bukan berarti perempuan lantas tak bisa tampil cantik. Meski berkulit kuning langsat atau sawo matang, selama kita menjaganya agar tak kusam, kecantikan kita tetap akan terpancar."

Jill mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Claire mematikan blender dan menuangkan tomat yang sudah lumat ke mangkuk kecil. Ia menambahkan satu sendok makan madu, lalu mencampur kedua bahan tersebut.

"Fungsinya sama seperti masker," ujar Claire sambil membalurkan campuran tomat dan madu itu ke wajah Jill yang duduk di kursi. "Diamkan sampai kering, lalu basuh wajahmu."

"Penjelasannya, Dokter Claire?" Jill, yang kini terlihat seperti hantu bertopeng merah, cengar-cengir. Biasanya ia tak hobi mendengar penjelasan berbau ilmiah, tapi kali ini, ia pikir penjabaran Claire lumayan menarik untuk disimak.

"Kandungan vitamin dan nutrisi dalam buah tomat mengandung zat antioksidan yang dapat menambah kolagen kulit dan mencegah kulit menjadi kendur. Kulit yang kencang dan bersih membuat wajah terlihat bercahaya."

.

.

"Bagi pekerja fisik seperti kita, barangkali akan terlihat aneh bila memoles bibir dengan lipstik tebal," ucap Claire, "makanya, aku berusaha menjadikan bibirku merah alami. Caranya, campurkan dua sendok teh madu dan satu sendok teh air jeruk nipis, lalu oleskan pada bibir. Diamkan selama sepuluh menit, kemudian cuci dengan air hangat. Lakukan selama sebulan, baru hasilnya akan terlihat."

Jill manggut-manggut seperti beo.

.

.

"Buka bajumu," Claire memerintah.

Jill terkesiap, "Eh!?"

"Buka saja."

"Ba-baiklah." Sambil memunggungi Claire, Jill, yang duduk menghadap sandaran kursi, melepas kausnya.

Claire sedikit membungkuk untuk mengamati. "Mm-mh, keringat dan debu yang tak dibersihkan secara benar bisa menimbulkan jerawat pada punggung." Si pirang itu pun mengambil satu buah lemon dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Airnya ia peras, kemudian ia tambahkan sedikit air. Dengan kapas, dioleskannya secara merata ke punggung Jill. "Bilaslah di kamar mandi nanti."

.

.

Claire menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku juga punya tips memutihkan ketiak!"

Jill, yang sudah mengenakan kausnya lagi, mengangkat tangan. "Beritahu aku, tapi biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri."

"Tentu saja, siapa pula yang sudi menyentuh ketiakmu," Claire mengernyit. "Caranya, campurkan air perasan jeruk nipis dengan satu sendok teh kapur sirih. Oleskan campuran ini pada ketiak, setelah mandi dua kali sehari. Diamkan selama lima belas sampai tiga puluh menit, kemudian bilas hingga bersih. Mengerti?"

Jill meletakkan tangan ke depan kening, pose hormat. "Mengerti, yang mulia guru!"

Claire terkekeh.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan perawatan tubuh murah meriah ala Claire si peternak bersahaja, mereka berdua pun bersantai sambil menyesap teh.

Jill tersenyum simpul. "Kautahu banyak hal-hal seperti itu ya, Claire?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Sewaktu baru pindah ke sini, aku sangat miskin." Claire meringis saat menggali-gali memorinya. "Bisa melewati hari tanpa pingsan karena kelaparan pun sudah patut disyukuri."

Jill tertawa ringan, merasa senasib.

Claire menyesap tehnya. Mata birunya tertuju pada si perempuan dari desa sebelah. "Oh ya, katanya, ketampakan wajah mencerminkan keadaan jiwa seseorang, lho. Kondisi fisik tak selamanya dipengaruhi faktor dari luar, melainkan juga mendapat pengaruh dari dalam. Jadi, Jill, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat … kadar stresmu menumpuk?" tanya Claire hati-hati.

"Um, yah … banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini," si rambut _ponytail_ mengangkat bahu, "terutama seorang pencuri yang baru-baru ini muncul di hadapanku. Yang benar saja, dia pikir siapa dia? Muncul untuk mengambil barang orang lain, dan dengan tanpa dosanya membuat surat pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Pencuri?" Mata Claire membulat. "Sudah lapor polisi?"

Jill menggeleng. "Percuma, dia itu—" tangannya terulur, meniru gerakan sang pencuri saat meluncurkan jurus andalannya, chick-beam-apalah-itu "—wuuush! Ajaib."

Claire mengangkat bahu, kurang paham. " _Well, good luck_. Panggil saja aku seandainya butuh bantuan. Barangkali pukulan _hammer_ -ku bisa membuatnya kapok?"

"Ahaha, kalau bisa sih, sekalian tebas kepalanya pakai _sickle_."

"Whoa, Jill, kau sadis."

 _Tok tok tok._ Pintu diketuk, menginterupsi percakapan dua _rancher_ muda itu.

Mata Claire langsung berbinar-binar. "Ah, itu dia! Chelsea dan Rio sudah datang!" serunya girang.

Sang tuan rumah melesat ke pintu, menguaknya, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia menghambur dan memeluk dua tamu tambahan yang baru sampai. Si topi cap sapi dan si bandana merah tertawa-tawa senang karena sambutan hangat sang sahabat dari Mineral Town.

.

.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Rio, ini perasaanku saja atau rambutmu agak bercabang?" Claire mematut-matut rambut pirang setulang belikat milik Rio. "Maksudku, tidak sehalus saat terakhir kita bertemu."

Jill meringis. Dasar si Claire, alih-alih menanyakan kabar, malah langsung mengomentari penampilan. Jill curiga kalau sebelum jadi peternak, si pirang itu pernah bercita-cita jadi ahli kecantikan, tetapi tak kesampaian.

Rio menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Begitulah. Allen juga akhir-akhir ini sering mengomeliku soal pentingnya menjaga kecantikan rambut, bahkan menyeretku masuk salonnya secara paksa. Tapi, hei, aku kan sibuk! Ada ternak, tumbuhan, dan rencana restorasi kota yang menyita waktuku untuk berdandan ria."

"Ah, restorasi kota," gumam Chelsea. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena urusan pengembangan pulau dan segala tetek bengeknya sudah ia tuntaskan beberapa bulan lalu, sehingga hidupnya kini lebih tenang (dan ah, bisa fokus mendekati pujaan hati).

Claire berkacak pinggang. "Perkataan si Allen benar, seorang wanita, bagaimana pun keadaannya, mesti menaruh perhatian pada tubuhnya sendiri. Apalagi, kau pasti ingin tampil berkilau di Festival Musik besok, kan? Tenang, aku punya cara merawat badan—terutama rambutmu yang panjang itu—secara alami dan praktis. Fufufu."

Dari ekspresi bangganya, Jill tahu kalau Claire masih menyimpan segudang tips jitu dalam merawat tubuh dan kecantikan untuk dibagi pada rekan-rekan seperjuangannya.

Jill mendengus geli, lalu berseru, "Sementara kalian bersolek, aku akan menyiapkan kue!"

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi acara menginap yang seru. Bila salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan wajah Jill kusam adalah banyaknya pikiran yang membebani otaknya akhir-akhir ini, maka, Jill yakin bila wajahnya akan jadi cerah beberapa tingkat selepas ini. Karena obrolan asyik bersama para sahabat adalah salah satu obat stres yang ampuh, bukan?

.

.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih atas challenge-nya yang menarik, Yukira Kamishiro-san! Semoga fic yang nggak seberapa ini bisa ikut meramaikan acara, hehe ^^

Dari mana saya mendapat informasi-informasi di atas? Tentu berkat yang mulia om Google dan berbagai website. Dan ah, rasanya ini pertama kalinya saya mengangkat something girly sebagai tema fanfic. Saya termasuk orang yang agak cuek dengan penampilan sih, jadi ya… sekalian belajar. Btw seger juga nulis friendship platonik antara para cewek begini, biasanya saya nggak lepas dari romens kan xDD

Yosh, terima kasih buat yang udah baca! Review and concrit are welcomed! :3

Salam,  
Tara.


End file.
